


Fancy World

by Aurorepolarie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorepolarie/pseuds/Aurorepolarie
Summary: 弗朗索瓦丝人生的第十八年，她的第二性征检查结果是alpha，因此她失去很多，却也得到很多。（过去式爱情提及、文内所有情节笔者持中立态度看待）主cp法娘/独，该斜线有意义。第一人称注意。





	1. 章节一

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮写了这么一篇文章，感觉想写的情节并没有写全，整体看起来也没大纲那么精彩，但是还是写写看吧，希望这会是我的第一篇完结同人作品，开篇弗朗西斯的举止可能和原作不符，但这是有原因的。

对于许多人而言童年会是一个美好的词汇，但是在我眼里它是灰色的。不，我并不认为我的童年悲惨过大多数不幸的人，只是当生活方式与身份不符时，尖锐的摩擦就开始了。  
我并不认可第二性征划分的橄榄型社会，也许是我在出生时已被我的父母自动划入最底层的队伍中，随后在我生命的第一个十年里，这样的认知始终环绕在我身边，如同一个挥之不去的幽灵。我人生中最初的二十多年里，它一直使我极度自卑而自大。  
巴黎，位于法国北部的巴黎盆地中央，横跨塞纳河两岸，有时我和精心打扮的母亲会亲热地挽着手臂并排坐在一条船上，这条船摇摇晃晃地在塞纳河的柔波中前进。而在颠簸里，我能够闻到母亲身上涂的防晒霜的味道，还有她纤长脖颈后的腺体散发出的橄榄清香。风会吹起母亲金黄色的卷发，在阳光下与塞纳河的水波一般发光。而弗朗茨，他总是沉默的那个，在我们的出游中手捧着古希腊和古罗马的文人政客们的书籍，当然，他的数学水平也很高，时常令学校里的老师惊叹。  
母亲并不认为弗朗茨出游时心不在焉的举动是无礼的、粗鲁的，相反，她总是用充满爱意的目光注视着他，用温柔的话语打开他的话匣子。  
回到十六区后，一切又变得平平无奇，日复一日的烘焙课、缝纫课、声乐课，加之简单的文学鉴赏和圣经讲解。弗朗茨总是坐在走廊里读书，或是乘坐家中的车前往拉丁区的学校学习。教授圣经的修女十分严格，她发现我在“神圣的”、“高洁的”、“不可侵犯的”圣经书页上用铅笔涂涂画画和默写弗朗茨给我的书籍文段时，先是厉声斥责我对这本神圣的经典的不敬，接着她快步走出开辟的教室，手中拿着那本圣经。我跟在她身后，看见她怒气冲冲地走向我的母亲，向她告状：“波诺弗瓦夫人，我认为您的女儿是我教过的最无礼的女孩，您看她将这本神圣的书涂画成了何等模样？”她的腔调让我紧抿的唇角里泄露出一声嗤笑。母亲听着她的控诉，秀丽的细眉微微蹙起，不紧不慢地说：“索娅，一切和盖布埃尔修女所说的一样吗？”我深深吸气：“我确实在圣经上写了其他书籍的文段，但天父如此宽容怎么会责怪这样渴求知识的行为呢？”盖布埃尔修女在旁冷笑：“这真是我听过的最傲慢的言论。”母亲将手中握着的书放在大腿上，说：“既然你确实在书上写写画画，就应该有相应的惩罚。我会停了你的这节课。”接着她又转向盖布埃尔修女，“我的女儿有些顽劣，这确实是我的管教不严，盖布埃尔修女，请您先停止对这个孩子的授课，等到她真正找到对天父的敬畏之心时再前来上课吧。”  
盖布埃尔修女大概没有想到事情最后会发展为她丢掉她的饭碗，却又无法对母亲发火，只能用硬邦邦的语气和母亲告别，愤愤地离开。母亲耐心等待那抹灰色的身影彻底消失在会客厅的长廊末端，又对我说：“尽管我们不能虐待Omega，但这是对你错误的惩罚，今天晚上你不被允许到餐桌上享用晚餐。”  
我难以置信地看着她。  
“弗朗茨也不能给你送食物。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你犯错了。”  
我盘腿坐在房间的地毯上，窗外的太阳早已不复正午的炽烈，变得柔和。远处天空的云层被晕染出不同的颜色：金黄、玫瑰色、浅紫······还有最外层也是最大的一块渐变蓝色。以往这个时候，我早应从房间中走到餐厅，坐在餐桌前享用餐盘内的食物。但是今晚，我只能坐在房间里，翻着从弗朗茨手中得到的一本社会学书籍，这样的书冗长深奥，我只能看懂书中罗列的表格，而弗朗茨却早在书页的空白处注上对一些长文段的见解，那些漂亮飘逸的文字如同一只只灵动的墨色蝴蝶，在书页中翩翩起舞。倘若他们也如培养弗朗茨一般培养我，也许我也能成为这样的人啊！流利地用拉丁语与神父交谈、快速准确地解答所学阶段地难题、对一些深奥的科研图书作出独到的见解······我的心中同时被嫉妒、羡慕还有难过的情绪填满，双臂紧紧拥抱着那本书，似乎通过这样的方式，我被抢走的才华就能够像奥德修斯回到伊塔卡一般回到我的身边。  
这时门被推开，我迅速将怀中的书扔到地板上，看向门边的人。弗朗茨平静地站在门边，手臂抵着门。灯光将他的剪影投进我的房间。“你有什么事？”我没好气地问他，就是他借给我书害得我被母亲惩罚，害得我饥肠辘辘，害得我被盖布埃尔修女那个恐怖的女人责骂。房门在他完全走进房间的那一刻关闭，他打开房间里的灯，我看见他手上的托盘：“我并没有害你，这些后果是你的行为导致的。”他将托盘放到我的白色矮桌上，“相反，你要感谢我，因为我实现了你的愿望，让你和那些同学截然不同。”  
“我不认为我该感谢你。”我反驳他，却发现这句话显得如此苍白无力，他是对的。弗朗茨平静地坐在我身旁，隔着一段恰好的距离，并且捡起我匆忙扔在地上的书。他小心翼翼的将我弄出的褶皱抚平，就像抚摸他心爱的情人的脸庞。接着，他用一种平静的语调向我宣布：“我告诉母亲盖布埃尔修女存在对学生体罚和言语辱骂的情况，并且她行为不端，对雇主的钱财垂涎三尺，甚至伸手侵占。从此你不再有神学课程了。”  
“那些烘焙课和缝纫课会杀了我的！”  
“你的课程表只会有钢琴课。”弗朗茨打断我，“因为烘焙和缝纫可以交给保姆。”我转头看着他，问：“为什么？”他微微一笑：“因为将时间浪费在不会接触的事上是一桩残忍的罪行。”  
但将我的时间放在钢琴课上会是更大的浪费，因为我没有任何音乐天赋可言，教授我钢琴的老师是一个奥地利男人，他总是在我练习钢琴时被我气得面红耳赤，甚至失去他引以为傲的风度：“波诺弗瓦小姐，请问您将自己当作莫扎特了吗？”我停下弹奏，有些委屈地回答：“可我不觉得我的演奏有什么问题，埃德尔斯坦老师。”他做了一个深呼吸，似乎在竭力制止他的怒火，接着，他就在钢琴房内踱步。“请您不要停止演奏，波诺弗瓦小姐。”他又低声重复一遍，翻着手中的乐谱。我将手重新放回琴键上，按照记忆中的乐谱演奏。埃德尔斯坦会容忍我的行为完全是因为父亲开出的薪水足够丰厚，而且他初来巴黎，需要站稳脚跟，得到第一个雇主的认可。因此即便我再顽劣愚钝，他都会用最大的耐心教我。这是我最喜欢的一点，他也成为陪伴我的时间最长的老师。  
其实真正的原因是他长得很清秀，像一个漂亮的Omega，尽管他不是。我对Omega的渴望远远超过对alpha的，这让我有一种受启感，包括我和父亲一模一样的发色，对母亲和弗朗茨还有我的雪莉（一只白色长毛猫）愈发强烈的保护欲，它们似乎都在告诉我一个即将到来的事实：我是个alpha。  
人啊，总是在得知自己所坚持的即将成为事实时欢呼雀跃，全然不顾这狂喜后带来的痛苦。


	2. 紫色眼睛

校车缓缓开动时，我看见一双紫色的眼睛。  
那双紫色眼睛的主人让我想起一位举止优雅的奥地利人，不过当年我只觉得他缺少男性的气概，是我需要保护的对象。  
埃德尔斯坦担任我的钢琴教师直到我和弗朗茨一起进入高中，他的最后一节课只让我弹莫扎特的小星星变奏曲，尽管他很认真地指出那首变奏曲的名字并不是小星星，而是后人加的名字。但我对他写的那一长串德语并不感兴趣，只是看着放在架子上的钢琴谱慢吞吞地弹着，时断时续。我弹得并不认真，埃德尔斯坦也没有再像以前那样气红了脸，在房间内踱步，而是静静等待我弹完这个曲子，示意我从琴凳上站起，自己坐在钢琴前。  
随着他纤长手指在黑白琴键上跃动，音符似山间的清泉潺潺流过布满鹅卵石的河床，流畅清越。那是一首小夜曲，与我听到的名家大作截然不同。我坐在琴凳上，闭眼倾听。然后我听见了突兀的转折，将原本有些缠绵的风格变得悲戚。随着我的睁眼，他的双手虚停在琴键上，紧抿着嘴唇。我几乎以为他要痛哭，但他只是张了张嘴，用极其缓慢的速度说：“波诺弗瓦小姐，虽然我不能明白波诺弗瓦夫人为什么要为您选择这门极需天赋和勤奋的课程，但是我自认为我的教学一向尽心尽力——”  
“抱歉，埃德尔斯坦先生，我不知道你想说些什么。”我打断了他的话，他皱起眉，说：“波诺弗瓦小姐，一位合格的淑女的第一门课程是学会倾听。”我偷偷地翻了个白眼，只好点点头：“抱歉。”  
这时候有人敲了敲门，埃德尔斯坦从琴凳上起身，走到门前拧开门把手。门外站着的是弗朗茨，他今天穿着一件蓝色长袍，一条纯色丝带束住他的金色长卷发，但他的发色正在逐渐变深，也许以后他再也没法被冠上‘阿波罗’的称号了。“你有什么事？”我皱着眉问他，弗朗茨只是微笑：“母亲一直在等你下楼，还有埃德尔斯坦先生。”埃德尔斯坦对他点头，发际翘起的一绺头发随着他低头的动作微微向下弯，看上去很可爱。我被我的想法给吓住了，定定地看着埃德尔斯坦的脸。埃德尔斯坦对我的注视并不做回应，跟着弗朗茨离开房间。我坐在钢琴前，伸手按了按面前的琴键，在制造出一堆短促刺耳的声音之后，我终于选择离开琴房。  
那间琴房被改造成弗朗茨和我共用的书房，那架斯坦威闲置在角落，一块黑色绒布牢牢盖着它，有时我会悄悄掀开那块绒布的一角，想要再弹一首小夜曲，却发现脑海空空如也，一个小节也弹得断断续续，像漏水的水管。  
我不知道母亲究竟和埃德尔斯坦说了什么，也不知道埃德尔斯坦之后的去处，也许他终于和他的父亲和解，重新回到金光灿烂的维也纳。我也不知道为什么看到维也纳这个词时第一印象是金光灿烂，即使是曾经的奥地利王室居所美泉宫也和金光灿烂无法联系在一起，但埃德尔斯坦口中的维也纳却让我联想到灿烂的音乐殿堂，她会包容一切音乐上的错误，并温和地纠正初学者蹩脚的演奏手法。就像埃德尔斯坦对我一般。  
和路易结婚后，我也会忍不住想起他，不过那时我对他的印象已经不再是少年时的憧憬，而是一位涵养极高造诣深厚的良师，调动不起一根曾经深厚绵密的情丝。


End file.
